The Two Stones of Life
by mastercreater
Summary: Harry finds a mysterious glowing stone which allows him to bring Sirius and his parents back to life! Everything seems perfect... until Voldemort gets his hands on The Stone of Hell. What should Harry do? Save the wizarding world? or his parents?
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I am a crazy psycho maniac who goes by the name Mastercreater! You know what? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! WAAAAHHHHH!!!! I am so sad. You know what will make a sad maniac happy? REVIEW!!!!  
  
Harry Potter, a skinny boy of sixteen with emerald green eyes and messy jet black hair lay on his bed staring dully at the ceiling of his bedroom. Harry didn't know how long he had been staring at the same boring old ceiling, but as far as he was concerned, it didn't matter much anymore.  
  
Aunt Petunia knocked furiously on the door of Harry's bedroom. " Quickly, boy! Your uncle wants to see you and Dudley downstairs! Quick!" Harry could hear Aunt Petunia scatter quickly down the stairs and into the kitchen  
Harry, who usually wouldn't hesitate to run down quickly, actually had a guts to take his time. Harry lazily got of his bed and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Once Harry finally arrived in the kitchen, Uncle Vernon snarled at him. Dudley, who had grown a lot over the summer was already sitting in the kitchen. Uncle Vernon cleared his throat in an important matter. " Alright" He said, his mustache moving like an angry porcupine, " Me and Petunia are of to a very important ceremony and this might just be my chance for a promotion."  
Uncle Vernon stopped and studied the boys' faces (More likely glaring at Harry) "Unlike the incident that happened three or four years ago, this promotion is a for sure." He glared at Harry again. Harry, who didn't even mind if the Dursleys would burry him in the lawn, just stared emptily at his large baggy sleeves. (It was Dudley's clothes when he was ten) "So? Why did you call us?" Dudley grunted rudely. Uncle Vernon grunted back "Just for you to know, you both are to stay here. Dudley, keep an eye on Potter." He grunted again. (Why are they all grunting?)  
A few minutes later, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were in their car and of to the ceremony. Dudley watched them drive all the way out of sight and then he finally turned away from the window. Harry was sure that Dudley was of to call his friends over. He had overheard them planning the party together a week ago.  
Harry passed Dudley who was sort of grunting with his friend in the phone. Harry walked over to the kitchen fridge to make himself a sandwich. He never had time to get himself a sandwich when his uncle and aunt were around. Harry put out some pieces of bread and added some bacon and egg. This was just what he needed after staring at the ceiling for five hours with an empty stomach. Three minutes later, after Harry had sloped on the mayonnaise, Dudley came waddling into the kitchen. "I want a sandwich." Dudley grunted at Harry.  
Harry looked up from his sandwich and looked at Dudley's porky face. "So?" Harry asked calmly. "Make me one." Dudley grunted lazily. Harry walked out of the kitchen without looking back at Dudley. "Make it yourself."  
Harry could hear Dudley grunt from the kitchen. Usually Harry would already be pounded to the wall for treating Dudley that way, but since Harry wasn't in a very good mood to take control of his powers, Dudley knew better.  
After Harry had finished with his sandwich, he cleaned his plate and was of to do some more mopping in his bedroom. Dudley stopped him on the way up the stairs and pushed him down.  
"You can't talk back to Dudley Dursley and get away with it." Dudley snarled and his nostrils went wide with anger. Harry's lightning bolt scar on his forehead started to tingle uncontrollably. Since Harry was quite used to his scar burning up, it didn't really matter anymore.  
Dudley fell to the ground on his fat, baggy bottom just like Harry did. It was as if an invisible force had knocked Dudley down. The whole ground shook when his bottom hit. Dudley's porky face turned into a shocked and scared expression. He quickly got his fat bottom of the floor and waddled as fast as his fat feet could into the living room.  
Knowing he would be punished the second his uncle and aunt would get home, Harry continued to make his way to his bedroom.  
Dudley's large clothes, many Hogwarts books, his precious Firebolt, Hedgwig's empty cage, a large wooden trunk, his father's old invisibility cloth, a wand, a few parchments of paper and quills, and a few school robes were Harry's only belongings. Harry looked around the room, unsatisfied. His best friends, Ron and Hermione, had written about two dozen letters over the whole summer. Harry was to busy mopping about Sirius that he didn't reply a single letter.  
As Harry lay in his bed, he heard a loud rumble of laughter from downstairs. Harry jerked out from his thoughts and decided to ignore the sudden outburst and continue with his thoughts.  
Why did Sirius have to leave? Why did everyone I love have to leave? When will Voldemort strike again? Who will be next?  
All these questions ran through his head like a gust of wind. Harry thought of all the people he loved. Ron, Hermione, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Professor Lupin, Hagrid, Ginny, Fred and George, Professor Dumbledore.  
Harry's thoughts slowly drifted into mesmerizing sleep. His dreams were of everyone he loved. He pictured Ron, Hermione, and himself laughing together at the great hall. Ron was stuffing his face with chicken, mash potatoes, and green peas. Harry and Hermione continued to laugh.  
Suddenly, Harry's dreams shifted to the Quiddich field. Harry was sitting on his Firebolt, zooming around in the sky. Harry's messy jet black hair ruffled in the air as he was closer to the Snitch. Harry could see Hermione, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Hagrid, Professor Lupin, and a few others sitting in the crouds.cheering.cheering for him.  
His dreams once again shifted. Sirius was in his dog form. Harry was raising a stick high in the air for Snuffles (Sirius) to catch. Snuffles barked cheerfully once it finally got hold of the stick. Harry laughed and threw Snuffles a piece of bacon to munch. Snuffles barked again.  
A second later, he's dreams shifted to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid was pouring some tea for Harry to drink and Ron was chocking on it..  
CRASH!  
Harry's dreams ended with a start. He rubbed his head and walked downstairs to see what the comotion was.  
  
Oooh.I wonder what the comotion was.? Probably a raccoon because I love raccoons and raccoons make lots of noise!!!Alright, it isn't really a raccoon. Why should it be? It's probably something more magical! Hmm.maybe the members from The Order? The Weasleys? Dumbledore?(I seriously doubt it) Proffesors? Voldemort?(I doubt it) Death Eaters? Oh the suspense! Cliff Hanger! If I get 2 or more reviews, I will continue with my story! 


	2. Duddikins!

Oooh!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!! I never thought of getting 3 reviews! As I promised, I shall continue with my story!!!! Yay! Please, enjoy!  
  
Harry slowly crept down the stairs. His hand clutching tightly on his wand inside his pocket. Harry could hear Dudley and a couple of his large friends run in panic while screaming like mad. Harry was sure that whoever or whatever the intruder was, it had to be something magical. Once Harry reached the bottom of the stairs, he was very surprised to see the sight of three Weasley brothers standing before him. Each had grown a few inches taller. Fred and George were still shorter than Ron but it seemed they had grown a lot. Each of the twins were about 6 feet while Ron was a towering 6`3. All three Weasley brothers were smiling goofily at Harry.  
"Well hello there, Harry! Awfully good to see you again." George said grinning from ear to ear. It seems as though they arrived by floo powder. Harry, who didn't expect any visitors was still in a state of shock. "What are you doing here?" Harry managed to choke out.  
"We were worried about you, mate. You didn't reply a single letter I wrote!" Ron said. "I was afraid that Pig might've intercepted the letter. I wrote to Hermione and the letter came up fine. You alright mate?"  
Harry, who quickly remembered the dozens of letters he had crammed inside an empty floor board, suddenly felt a rush of guilt come towards him. He had been to lazy to reply both of his best friends letters. How could he have been so dumb?  
"Sorry. It was.umm.It was the Dursleys. They burnt all the letters before I was allowed to read them." Harry said, trying his best to come out with an understanding lie.  
"Well, that wasn't very nice of them. But never the less, you could've told us you couldn't get our letters. It would save us the scolding mum's gonna give us when we return." Ron said, frowning. It was very obvious that they had used floo powder without permission.  
Harry stammered. He could feel his face burning and was very sure that he was blushing. Now what? I have to come out with another excuse before they start getting suspicious. They would think I'm an arrogant git who's too busy to reply!  
Before Harry could open his mouth, Fred suddenly cut in ; "Oi! Is that Dudley!" He said edging to get a better look at Dudley who was hiding in the dark shadows at the hallway with his friends. Harry sighed in relief, very thankful that he didn't have to answer.  
Dudley cowered in fear as Fred made his way closer. Dudley's friends were shocked but quite amused at Dudley's fear. Fred moved even closer towards him, smiling maliciously. "Didn't know you had friends Duddikins! Oh well. I suppose you forced them into becoming your friends, did you?"  
Dudley's pale face turned red with anger. Just like his father, Dudley was the type of boy who allowed his anger to rise above his fear. "Shut up, freak!" he snarled. ( Harry could practically see steam come out from his nostrils) Dudley clenched his fists and pointed them at Fred's nose.  
"Aah, now. Temper, temper. Duddikins." George said, coming to his brother's aid. Harry was sure that George was holding on to his wand from inside his pocket and from the expression on Dudley's face, he was sure that even he understood. " Hello there mates. Pleasure seeing you." George said, sticking out his other arm in front of Dudley's friends.  
All of Dudley's friends cowered as well. They were quite certain that whoever made their leader cower like a chicken, was obviously horrible. " Hmm.just like you to have cowards as friends, Duddikins.'  
Ron grinned goofily beside Harry, who couldn't help but grin as well. It was great to see his friends again, no matter how bad his condition was. Suddenly, the cookoo clock in the living room rang. Since Ron couldn't tell Muggle clocks, he looked down at his watch instead. "Bloody Hell! We're going to be dead if we don't get back now! Mum's gonna kill us!"  
The twins, who were busy taunting Dudley and his gang, suddenly stopped dead in their tracks with their eyes wide and their faces pale. George pulled his twin towards the fireplace, put in a pinch of floo powder and dived into the blazing fire. In seconds, he was gone. Fred, Ron, and Harry followed suit.  
  
So? How'd you like? Is it to short? I wanted to make this chapter have a bit of humor. I guess it didn't turn out that funny. please review! I promise to continue if I get another 2 or 3 reviews. It depends on my mood. Oh well. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Back at The Burrow

Thank you for reviewing. You know what? I'm not very happy no more! You all made me cry!!!! I only got one review for chapter two . I know Dudley was a little OOC, but that don't mean you don't need to review!!!! Okay. I should relax . * takes deep breath* please review or I'll track you down and DESTROY YOU!!! ~ Oh, did you realize, I made spaces! Yay!  
  
Harry felt his whole body become hot, as though he was being burned.(What am I talking about? He is being burned) Harry could feel his ears burning and his stomach felt queasy. Never the less, this was the best feeling he felt in weeks. His spirits lifted higher at the thought of going back to The Burrow.  
  
Once they reached the Weasley's fireplace, Harry let out a low cough and dusted the soot from his large faded jeans. He couldn't help but grin when he arrived. Everything was just as he had left it. To people like Malfoy, the Burrow was an odd, ugly, poor, and very pitying house, but to Harry, it was perfect. The Weasley's living room clock pointed Fred, George, and Ron to the words 'Arrived back'  
  
"Well," Ron said as he walked over to the kitchen cabinet. "I'm bushed! Hungry, Harry?" Harry grinned. "Course. You expect the Dursleys to actually feed me? I've got to admit Ron, I'm surprised at you!" He said playfully. Harry didn't know why, but the whole Weasley joy seemed to suck into him. He had ALMOST forgot about Sirius.  
  
Fred summoned a ton of pudding mysteriously out of nowhere (eh?!) George brought out a loaf of pineapple bread (hehe . can't resist) and Ron pulled out what looked like yesterdays' turkey. "Hope you don't mind, mate. We ain't mum." George said cheerfully. Harry just grinned. The food wasn't quite as good as Mrs. Weasley's, but it was ten times better than what the Dursleys would have given him.  
  
Harry pulled out a chair, a seat across from Fred and beside Ron. Just as he reached for a loaf of bread, footsteps were heard from upstairs. "Quick! Hide the food!" Ron whispered furiously, and edge of panic in his voice. "Every man for himself!" Said George as he ducked under the table. Fred hopped into a tin cabinet (There is something really wrong with this boy!) and Harry pulled Ron behind a sofa.  
  
As the footsteps got closer, Harry could hear the shallow breath of Ron who was hiding beside him. The footsteps got closer. Closer. Closer . "Lumos!" Said a voice from the bottom of the stairs. The voice seemed awfully different than Mrs. Weasley's, yet it was to girly to be a man's.  
  
"Ginny?" Harry heard Fred ask from inside the tin cabinet. (Just for you to know, the tin cabinet is to small to even fit a four year old!) Ginny twirled around, searching frantically for the source of the voice. "Who's there?" She quivered.  
  
George pulled himself out from under the table. "It's me. Bloody Hell, I thought you were mum." He said, grinning through the darkness. (I forgot to mention, they turned off the lights when they hid) Ginny almost jumped out of her skin when she heard him come up from behind her. "What are you doing awake in the middle of the night?" She asked, still shocked and angry. George stammered for a while. Harry was to afraid that he might blow it, but he was certain that that wouldn't happen. After all, this was George he was talking about wasn't it?  
  
It seemed like only a second for George to regain his composure. George shrugged. "Oh, you know. I was just . getting a bight to eat for a late night snack." He said casually. Harry groaned miserably. That seemed like a very lame excuse coming from George, but it seemed reasonable enough for Ginny because the next thing he knew, she was making her way back up the stairs. Though so, she kept giving George quick unsure glances every three steps.  
  
Once Ginny was out of there sights, Harry pushed himself off the ground. "Why didn't you tell her?" Harry asked George, who was summoning back the pineapple bread. "Well, you honestly don't know Ginny. Of course, you hardly know anything about her since she was crushing on you." George said, smirking. Harry's ears turned pink and he felt a little hot behind his neck. "Umm . well . It was just a p-phase she went through wasn't it? She's already got a boyfriend . she doesn't really h-have a-any feelings f- for me anymore, right? So . you know ." Harry said, his cheeks burning hotter every second.  
  
George was grinning now. "Alright, your mumbling now Potter. And incase you forgot, Ginny has no boyfriend now. I s'pose you'll be able to tackle her now that she's single, eh?" He said, smirking tastefully. Harry blushed a brighter shade of pink. "O-okay, well . yeah. S-so why didn't you, Ummm . tell Ginny?" He said, trying miserably to change the topic. "You mad Harry?!" Ron asked, jumping out from behind the sofa. "Telling anything like this to that little brat would either give her the power of blackmail or it'd just be plain suicide. She'd tell anything she could get her hands on to mum about us. She loves making us suffer, Harry!"  
  
Harry frowned. He had never immagined Ginny being a tattle-tale. But then again, he didn't know her very well. Harry shrugged it off and took his seat. George was slicing the pineapple bread and adding some marmalade on it. (Yum!You should try it!) "Want some, Harry?" George asked, handing Harry a slice. Harry grinned happily and took it.  
  
Harry couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy. It was great to be back with a family who always welcomed him with open arms.(Even though Mr. And Mrs. Weasley still don't know he's here) Chewing the last bit of pineapple bread, Harry took in the surroundings; George was slicing up more pineapple bread using magic, Fred was summoning a large bowl of ice- cream which came from nowhere, and Ron was busy gobbling the whole turkey.  
  
They all seemed so happy. Without a care in the world. Never having anything to worry about other than the lack of money. Harry looked down at his shoes. He wished more than anything that he could change lives with any one of them. Infact, he'd even dump out all the money he had in Griggots just for a week in their shoes. They never had to worry about loss, or the constant thought of being murdered by Lord Voldemort. Nope, all they have to worry about is the problems of their everyday lives.  
  
Ron saw the sad look on Harry's face and frowned. "You okay, mate? You seem pretty down." He asked Harry.  
  
Harry looked up from his shoes, and up to the worried look plastered on Ron's face. Harry felt bad being a burden and source of worry for the only family thoughtful enough to take him in. " 'caurse I'm okay Ron." He said, putting on a miserable fake smile.  
  
Fred, George, and Ron each looked worriedly at Harry's lousy fake face. "You sure you're alright Harry?" Ron asked again. Harry nodded glumly. Seeing the faces of the Weasley's like this was far too much to take for Harry. "Sorry for being a heavy burden for you guys. I've been nothing but a lousy prat." Harry mumbled sadly as he looked up at the Weasley brothers' faces. "To tell you the truth, I've been to bothered by worrying about Sirius that I've been too lazy to reply your letters. You should probably send me back to the Dursleys"  
  
Oh no!!! Harry's going back to the Dursleys?! That can't be possible ~ or can it? Sorry it's a little short, but it's better than chapter 2, right? Right? Right??? RIGHT???!!! REVIEW!!! If I don't get 2 or more reviews for this chapter, I will not continue. If you like it REVIEW!!! If not, go ahead and flame me. I don't care, flames will be used for revenge on YOU!!! 


	4. Sleeping arrangementsThis chap is kinda ...

I am soooo sorry it took soooo long to post this chapter. My internet didn't work... I dunno why. I also had this HUGE exam, luckily I passed with straight A's (Didn't I tell you I'm a genius? I'm not a nerd, mind you) So, enough with my stupid babbling and on with the story!  
  
Fred, George, and Ron all looked shocked at Harry's sudden statement. "Are you sure, mate?" Fred asked, frowning worriedly at Harry.  
  
Harry nodded sadly. As much as he hated going back to the Dursleys, being a burden for his best friends was too much. "It's not that I don't appreciate you, but I really hate being the source of your worry. You all are much happier without a prat like me around." He said, playing with the strings that came out from the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"Your not a source of worry Harry. You're my best friend. We don't want you to starve at the Dursley." Ron said, his frown slowly turning into a lopsided grin. Fred and George both nodded their heads behind their youngest brother. "So what do you say Harry? You still want to go back to the Dursleys?" George asked happily behind Ron.  
  
Harry immediately shook his head. Why the heck would he want to go to the Dursleys? He wasn't being a burden for anyone (Except the Dursleys) Harry felt like a big stone got lifted from his chest, though he still had a lot of pain left inside.  
  
All three Weasley's grinned. "Well, that's that, then." Fred said, smiling. "Lets get back to the food!" (Honestly, is that all he thinks about?) George nodded and stuffed his face with everything on the table. (Only the food! Not the table cloth and china, fool!) As Harry was about to sit back down, a sudden rumble immediately stopped him.  
  
Due to instict, Harry took out his wand and stuck his arm out infront of him. Voices were heard from the fireplace. As the voices got clearer, Harry figured out who it was. "Damn." George cursed under his breath. "Mum and dad."  
  
Ron tried to hide Harry behind the sofa but Fred was trying to push Harry into the tin cabinet at the same time.(Sheesh!) The voices got clearer and the footsteps got closer. Harry just stood frozen between Ron and Fred. 'If it was Mr and Mrs Weasley, they'd pretty well have to know sooner or later.' Harry thought.  
  
"I have no idea how Harry could escape. We should've had more people keep their eyes on him." Harry heard the first voice say.  
  
"Oh, Arthur. I do hope he is alright. Where do you think he went?" The second voice questioned. Harry immediately recognized the voices. The first one had to be Mr. Weasley, and the second one was surely Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Harry saw George's face pale as he tried to hide himself under the table. But just as George pulled up the table cloth, Mrs Weasley's earth- shattering shriek stopped him. "ARTHUR!!!! HE'S HERE!!! HARRY, HE'S HERE!!!" She shouted spraying spit into everyones faces.  
  
"Molly, dear. Please calm down. You'll wake up Ginny and the boys ...," Mr Weasley said, trying to calm down his hysteric wife.  
  
"Boys? BOYS? WHAT ARE THE BOYS DOING DOWN HERE?!" Mrs Weasley shouted again as she finally realized three of her youngest sons standing pale- faced beside Harry.  
  
The Weasley boys shuddered and Harry suddenly felt guilty. It was, after all, his fault that they were being scolded. Harry opened his mouth to tell her the truth, but Ron nudged him in the shoulder and gave him a look which obviously meant that they were used to it.  
  
"WELL, BOYS? WHY ARE YOU DOWN HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" Mrs Weasley screamed, shaking the whole house. (When I say that, I really mean that)  
  
Fred bit his bottom lip, glancing around at his twin and Ron, hoping for an answer. When no answer came his way, Fred took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Well, we were hungry and thought that Harry was sort of hungry aswell ...," Fred answered bravely, but trailed of as he heard his mum shout again.  
  
"DON'T SMART TALK ME!!!" Mrs Weasley screamed. Mr Weasley looked like he was about to calm her down again, but thought it smarter to just leave her alone.  
  
"B-but, mum ..., you said you wanted an answer-," Fred said stuttering. Harry thought Fred really lived up to the name Gryffindore. Even Snape wouldn't be brave enough to face Mrs Weasley when she was in this type of fit.  
  
Mrs Weasley looked furious. Her face was red with anger and Harry thought he saw fangs instead of teeth. "THAT'S IT!!! GROUNDED!!! ALL OF YOU!!!"  
  
Harry took a few steps back, trying to avoid the spit which came splattering everywhere. As Harry continued to step back, he accidentally bumped right into Mr Weasley. "Oh, sorry Mr Weasley," He said.  
  
"Well that's quite alright Harry. Now, you've had a long day, eh? Go along upstairs and get a nice, long rest." Mr Weasley said, trying to speak a little louder so that his voice could be heard above Mrs Weasley horrible screams ( "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR OLDER BROTHERS?! YOUR BEING A BAD ROLE-MODEL TO YOUR SISTER! LOOK HOW RON'S TURNED OUT!!!" )  
  
Harry nodded quickly, glad to have an excuse to get out of the room. He practically ran up the stairs, very happy to be somewhere he liked. Once he reached the top of the stairs, a small 'Ow!,' startled him, immediately allowing him to pull out his wand. "Who's there?" Harry whispered fiercely, not the least bit frightened as he should be now that he knew nothing could kill him, other than Voldemort.  
  
"Hey, hey ... Theres no need for that, please!" The voice said in a whisper of panic. Harry looked down at his shoes and saw a panic-stricken Ginny crouched low behind a flowerpot at the top of the stairs. "Ginny?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well ...," Ginny said as she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Shouln't I be asking you the same question?"  
  
Harry frowned. "Didn't you here your mum shouting? Practically the whole town could've heard her." He said as he shuddered at the thought of spit flying in his face ~ ofcourse he was quite used to it, seeing as he lived with the Dursley.  
  
"Course I did. Who didn't? Nobody could've escaped her when she's in a fit like that." Ginny said, giggling. "Want me to help you to your room?" She asked.  
  
"Oh, that's okay Ginny. I don't really have anything to carry." Harry said. "Come to think of it, I don't have anything to where for tommorow."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Oh, that's alright. I'm sure mum and dad wouln't mind taking your clothes from those muggle relatives of your tommorow. But, for the meantime, you can put on Ron's clothes ... although it may be a little large for you ...," Ginny said, scratching her flaming red hair thoughtfully.  
  
"That's okay. I'm sort of used to wearing large outfits." Harry said, gesturing at Dudley large blue shirt and big, faded jeans.  
  
"Oh, nonsense." Ginny replied, and air of disgust in her voice at the thought of ugly clothes. "Your our guest, Harry. Hmm ... I'm sure Percy wouldn't mind if you borrow his clothes ... atleast for the night. Come on. I'll take you to his room."  
  
Harry gaped at her. "You mean, Percy's back? Here? Right now?" He said as he thought of Percy's arrogance from last year. "So he actually admits it now, does he?"  
  
Ginny nodded as she pulled Harry towards Percy's room. "Well, sure he admits it. His boss does, he should too. And, no ... he's not here. He has his own house, I think. Closer to the Ministry. But he did appologize to us a few days ago. He came and stayed for a night, but left because of Fred and George's stupid tauntings. It's not everyday their right and Percy's not."  
  
Ginny continued to speak all the way to Percy's room. But once they arrived, she immediately ceased. Harry opened the door and was very amazed to see how neat the room was (Soo unlike Ron's room) Books were stacked neatly on the shelves, clothes were nicely hanged in the closet, quills and parchment were put neatly on the study-table and a bed was nice and tidied by the corner.  
  
Harry was amazed at how clean the room was, almost as if the person has never left the room. Not a single object was out of place.  
  
"Oh, well here it is Harry." Ginny said, pulling out a purple coloured sweater with a silver coloured 'P' on it. "It's pretty cold tonight." She tossed the sweater into Harry arms and yawned. "Better get to bed. Need anything, don't bother to call." And with that, she left.  
  
Harry yawned aswell. 'I should probably get some rest too.' He thought, and closed the door to Percy's room behind him.  
  
Hope you like! This is the longest chapter in this story. I think it's the best chap. Ok, don't forget to review! I'm in the ZONE! The faster you review, the faster the next chap is coming out! My zones comes and goes pretty fast. OK, toodles!!! 


	5. Strange Feelings

Dun, dun, dun! Can you believe I am actually CONTINUING? Bet you thought I've given up by now, huh? Well... I'm continuing. So please, REVIEW!!!! Oh, yeah. Before I forget, I'm VERY sorry! I know I said I was 'In the Zone' in my last chapter, and it was true. It's just that my internet broke down and I'm stuffed with homework!! Teachers at my school are driving me MAD! Ugh, whatever... Please R and R...  
  
The days passed since Harry had first arrived at The Burrow. On the second day of he's visit, the Weasleys had brought him to the Dursleys so he could take he's clothes (Dudley hid behind Aunt Petunia, scared stiff of Fred and George) On the third day, Mr and Mrs Weasley ordered the twins to take Harry, Ron, and Ginny out for ice-cream in Diagon Alley and on the fourth day Mr Weasley took a day off just to have a picnic with his family and Harry.  
  
The Weasleys all seemed very nice to Harry (Not that they weren't nice before). they all seemed to be paying extra attention to him and whenever Harry looked sad and down, the Weasleys would take him off somewhere. Harry was very grateful for the Weasleys help, but he couldn't help but feel annoyed that he couldn't be left on he's own.  
  
"Well, Arthur... just got news from the Order. Theres an urgent meeting... Dumbledore wants us all there as soon as possible!" Mrs Weasly cried on the fifth day of Harry's presence at The Burrow.  
  
Mr Weasley's happy smile suddenly turned into a worried frown. He glanced at Harry, a look of panic showed clearly upon his face. "Umm... Molly...," Mr Weasley stammered, trying to push his wife away from the teenagers. "Maybe... maybe we should move over to the kitchen...,"  
  
Mrs Weasley nodded vigourously, taking a quick glance at Harry as well.  
  
Once Mr and Mrs Weasley were out of the living room, each of the Weasley children kept giving Harry little worried looks when they thought he wasn't looking. It was driving Harry mad.  
  
"Alright!" Harry shouted after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "You can quit staring at me like I'm some crasy lunatic! I appreciate your care and hospitality and all, but just... LEAVE ME SOME TIME ALONE!!!" With that, he stormed into Ron's room.  
  
"Oh, no...," Ron muttered to himself, his eyes wide.  
  
Fred nodded, his eyes wide aswell. "You said it, little brother... Harry's hit the coop...,"  
  
"Yes, that too... but he's in my room!" Ron squeeked. "If he's mad... he can really throw a tantrum!!! My poor room!!!"  
  
The twins and Ginny rolled their eyes, annoyed with Ron's stupid antics.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry sighed, looking lazily at the ceiling. He could see Sirius' handsome face (Eh? Is it?) smiling back at him. Harry closed his eyes tightly with frustration. 'I shouldn't have been too hard on them... They were only trying to help...,' Said a tiny voice in his head.  
  
Harry's thoughts quickly turned back to Sirius. "Sirius...," Harry murmured to himself before drifting to sleep. Dreaming of his beloved godfather and the times they had, or could've had with each other.  
  
"No!!" Harry shouted after a few hours of sleep. He scratched his head, making his messy hair even more messier. 'Ugh... Voldemort was trying too trick me again...,' Harry thought as he remembered his dream. He had dreamed about Sirius being alive, that Sirius's death being the couse of Dumbledore. Harry had remembered seeing some type of glowing stone on the desk of Dumbledore's office. The stone was so beautiful... so enchanting... so mesmerizing... it was as though the stone was calling for Harry... calling for Harry to let it out...  
  
"Ugh...," Harry groaned, shaking his head with frustration. "I need some air...," Harry muttered, getting out of the bed and making his way out the room.  
  
Once Harry was downstairs, he completely forgot why he came down in the first place (I know it makes no sense... but whatever!). 'Oh, yeah. I needed some air...,' Harry remembered as he made his way outside.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" George hollered, startling Harry (Harry thought they were still a little pissed out about Harry shouting before).  
  
"Hi, George," Harry answered, once he found out where George was calling from.  
  
George smiled, lowering his broom down to the ground. Harry gaped at him.  
  
"Y-you... that's a Nova 900!" Harry choked out in surprise as he stared at the magnificent new broom George was sitting on.  
  
George smiled. "Yup!" He said. "Me and Fred each got one!" George patted his broom with pride. The handle of the broom seemed so straight and perfect. Not a curb or rough edge in sight! The bristles of the broom looked sharp and great for zooming thru the air. The Nova 900 was as light as a feather and as fast as the wind.  
  
"Yeah!" Fred added in, lowering himself right beside his twin. "You don't need too look so surprised, Harry. That Firebolt you got beats ours by thirty-five percent!"  
  
Harry grinned at the two red-heads sheepishly. "Sure... but the Nova 900 is the closest thing to the Firebolt. You guys must've emptied your whole earnings! I sure know I couldn't have afforded it...," He said, still staring at the Nova 900s' in admiration.  
  
Fred smirked. "Well, my dear Potter... that's where you're wrong!" He said happily. "With all that business our joke-shop's getting, we'd have the money to buy three Firebolts!"  
  
George nodded. "Yeah. We just decided to buy these instead to save money... if you know what I mean," He said, grinning smugly. Brushing some invisible dirt from the tip of his broom.  
  
Harry who couldn't help but grin back, heard a shout of surprise from he's friend Ron.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, sticking he's wand out, just incase anything dangerous might have happened. Harry had become very alert when it comes to danger.  
  
"It's... It's Hermione!!!" Ron shouted with glee, his face shining happily. Harry smiled as well. "Hermione's here? Where?" Harry asked, running quickly towards his friend.  
  
"In the living room!" Ron said excitedly. "Come on, mate! She'll be waiting for us!"  
  
Harry smiled. 'Is it me, or is Ron a little over excited about this?' Harry wondered to himself. He quickly let go of the thought and rushed into the house after Ron.  
  
"Hi, 'Mione," Ron said, tryin to act casual once he met Hermione. "You... look... different...,"  
  
And Ron was very much correct. Hermione, who used to have very horrible bushy hair, now had soft elegant curls. She was also wearing a nice pink jumper and a pair of fitting jeans that made her pretty petite form visible.  
  
"Hi, Ron! Hi, Harry!" Hermione said happily, giving each Ron and Harry a hug (Making Ron blush a bright shade of pink). "It's so great to see you two again! I missed you so much!"  
  
Ron blushed, fidgeting with he's sleeves. "T-thanks... Hermione...," He said, trying to sound casual and keep he's cool. Harry grinned beside Ron. "Nice to see you, Hermione!" Harry said. "Nice hair, by the way,"  
  
Hermione smiled shyly, her cheeks glowing pink. "Thanks, Harry," She answered. "Umm... you look v-very... h-handsome...," Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink.  
  
This time it was Harry's turn too blush. He turned his head towards Ron, surprised to see him (Ron) with a frown on his face. "Umm...," Harry said, uncertain of what he should do. "What're you here for anyways, Hermione? Weren't you supposed to be visiting Krum?" Wrong sentence! Harry gulped and took a quick glance at Ron who was looking dead angry at him.  
  
Hermione looked sour as well right after Harry had mentioned Krum's name. "I-it's... Krum... uhh. Can we just talk about something... something else?" She asked quickly. Harry started to get suspicious with Hermione. Her cheeks turned a strange shade of pink and she cast her eyes down towards the floor. Harry made a mental note that he would keep a close eye on Hermione.  
  
Ron nodded, agreeing with Hermione that they should change the topic. "Alright then," He said, smiling at Hermione, "Shall we have some tea, then?" Harry didn't answer. It was clear that the question was meant for Hermione.  
  
Hermione smiled sweetly at Ron, only to make the red-head blush even brighter. Harry turned away from his two friends, not wanting them to see how jealous he was. "Come on, Harry," Hermione said, smiling sweetly at him as she made her way to the dining room. "Don't you want some tea?"  
  
Harry shook his head no. Although he DID want some tea and some time together with Hermione, he was very sure that Ron wouldn't like it if he joined in. After all, three IS a crowd. He gave Hermione a fake smile. "Naah...," He lied. "I'm a little tired... I could use some rest...,"  
  
Harry made his way upstairs to Ron's room, careful not to blow his act. As much as he cared and respected Ron, he sometimes felt like strangling the young male Weasley. Once Harry entered Ron's room he immediately plopped down on the bed and groaned. How he wished he was in the dining room with his friends and having fun. But nooo... he was forced to stay in the room doing absolutely NOTHING by himself! If the Weasleys was trying to make him feel happy and forget about Sirius, this certainly wasn't the way!  
  
Harry lay on the bed for what felt like hours (But was actually only 43 minutes). He found himself constantly wondering when Ron and Hermione be done with their bloody tea. Suddenly, a soft knock was heard from the bedroom door.  
  
"Come in...," Harry said lazily, addressing the person who knocked. The door slowly creaked open. "Hey, Harry...," A voice said gently. Harry sat up, trying to flatten down his extremely messy hair. "Hey, Hermione!" Harry replied, trying to sound cheerful to his female best friend. Hermione smiled and walked closer towards the bed (Harry was on the bed). "I've got some cinnamon buns for you. I knew you'd like them...," She said, handing Harry three buns on a plate.  
  
Harry took a bight out of the bun and licked his lips tastefully. "Hmm." He said, his mouth stuffed with the bun. "So (He gulped down the bun), how was your tea?" He asked, though he really didn't want to know the answer unless it was a negative answer.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow at her best friend (Harry). "Your asking me as if I'm on a date." She said, still looking at him with a raised brow. Harry tore his gaze from the buns and stared fixedly at Hermione.  
  
"Y-you...," Hermione stammered, eyeing Harry suspiciously, "...You thought I was D-DATING Ron...?"  
  
Harry stared at her blankly, "Weren't you?" He asked bluntly.  
  
Hermione shook her head furiously. "No! No...," She said, a laugh escaping her lips, "What ever made you think THAT?"  
  
Harry blushed. He felt both embarrassed (He was very sure they were dating), and relieved (Though he did not know why). "Umm." He muttered, "N- no reason...,"  
  
Hermione giggled. "Want a round of Exploding Snap, Harry?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
Harry nodded happily. He felt glad he could spend some time with Hermione. He was also glad he could spend time with her alone...  
  
TADA! Hope you like it! Oooo... Harry's developing feelings for Hermione! Oooo... Oh, Lily and James will come some time around chapters 10-18? I don't know. Just review! PLEASE!!! 


	6. At the joke shop

HOLA!! That's Spanish for Hello... I think. Okay, I know lots of people have been criticizing me on my grammer and spelling. But, please, GIVE ME A BREAK!! I'm only a 13 year old who studies English as a second language (My first language is Malay. I'm a Malaysian who used to live in the US for 6 years. Now I'm in Malaysia)! Ahh... whatever. Just read and review. Thanks!  
  
"Mother!" Harry screamed. He bit his bottom lip as he remembered his dream. He had had the same dream every night since his stay at the Weasleys. The stone... The enchanting green stone... It was like a never ending light... Always glowing... Always... Calling...  
  
Harry remembered how he had seen a clear reflection of his mother, begging Harry to let her out. Harry tried of course. He tried practically every night, and each night his dream grew longer and he became more desperate.  
  
"God...," Harry muttered, "The same dream eight times in a row...," He shook his head, trying to recall the new episode of tonight's dream. Harry groaned. It was useless. Every tiny detail was quickly dripping out of his memory . 'Oh, well,' Harry thought after a long pause of thought. 'There's always tomorrow.' And with that, he dropped himself back into bed and drifted into a slightly easier sleep.  
  
The first thought that reached Harry's mind when he woke up in the morning (Just now was the middle of the night), was a large meal of bacon and eggs. This was probably because the smell of Mrs Weasley's cooking was swarming in the air (Hah! I KNOW that's not a word!!). Harry licked his lips in delight and rushed towards the kitchen.  
  
"Mornin', Harry!" The Weasley twins chorused once Harry arrived in the kitchen (The Weasleys dining table is in the kitchen so they probably ain't got a dining room. Watch Chamber of Secrets if you don't believe me!)  
  
"Morning," Harry replied, taking a seat across Ron.  
  
Mrs Weasley placed a plate full of scrambled eggs in front of Harry and gave him a warm smile. Harry thanked her gratefully and dug into his breakfast.  
  
"Bacon?" Ron offered, holding a plate full of fried bacon in front of him. Harry nodded vigorously, his mouth stuffed with eggs. He took the plate of bacon from his best friend and dumped the lot of it onto his plate. After that, he scooped up all the bacon and eggs he could hold with a fork, and gobbled it all up (Don't ask me why I'm telling you all this! I'm just hungry!).  
  
Harry heard a yawn from behind him followed by a giggle. He turned around and quickly swallowed his food.  
  
"Hungry, eh?" Hermione asked with her hands on her hips. Ginny gave out another giggle.  
  
Both Ron and Harry blushed hotly. He didn't know why, but something about Ginny and Hermione made him feel uncomfortable. At times Harry wondered; is it the fact that Hermione and Ginny are girls? But Harry would always shake that thought out of his head. Sure they were girls! THAT was obvious! But it's the fact that they're PRETTY girls was what made Harry confused. They seemed to grow prettier every year, Harry sometimes wouldn't even recognize them! He always wondered, if Hermione and Ginny weren't his best friends (Okay, sure. Ginny isn't Harry's BEST friend, but they are very good friends... right?), would he ever get a crush on them?  
  
'No! NOOO!' Harry thought, trying to rid that thought out of his head. 'BAD THOUGHT! I wouldn't EVER fall for them! No matter how pretty they are! BAD THOUGHT! BAD BRAIN!'  
  
"Hey, you guys want to follow us to our prank store?" George suddenly asked, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "We'll treat you with sweets if you want."  
  
"Really?" Ginny asked, her brown eyes lighting up in delight. Then she frowned skeptically, as though getting a second thought, "What's the catch then, you two?"  
  
Fred grinned mysteriously, "Why, what makes you think that, dear sister of mine?" He asked, his grin still on his lips, "We'd never ask for everything... in fact, we'd NEVER ask for nothing!"  
  
Ginny stared at them in confusion, still wondering what the heck they were up too. But she passed that thought after Ron and Harry agreed to go. Hermione however, remained quiet for the time being.  
  
"Aren't you going, Hermione?" Ron asked, grabbing his cloak.  
  
Hermione shook her head no. "Er... no... I can't. I've got tons of studying to catch up too! I've been out on holiday much too long. It's time I get back down to earth."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "For Heavens sake, Hermione! You're not going back on earth, you're leaving it! Have some fun, why don't you?" He said angrily.  
  
"But... I've got studying... and...,"  
  
"Just go already! You have forever to study! Besides, you're already three chapters ahead of the whole year six!"  
  
"Actually, I'm four chapters ahead-,"  
  
"SEE! Give the whole studying thing a rest!"  
  
Harry could tell Ron was making Hermione uncomfortable. She (Hermione) was staring down at her shoes as though torn between two wishes. Harry felt her pain and tried to help. He walked behind her and patted her on the back, reassuringly. "Come on, 'Mione!" He said gently, "You can study later... just come with us. Wouldn't you like to see the prank store?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Of course... but... I don't know...," Harry gave her some time to think. "Alright... I'll come," She said after a moment. "Just let me get ready. Come on, Gin." She pulled Ginny and they both rushed upstairs.  
  
Once the two girls were out of their sight, the two Weasley twins faced Harry with a smug look on their face.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, in a blur.  
  
"Nothing." The twins chorused happily.  
  
A few minutes passed by, and the two girls finally came back down. Ron stared and Harry didn't blame him. Ginny looked extremely pretty in scarlet robes, her flaming red hair looked a lot darker than usual, Harry could tell that she didn't use as much makeup as Lavender and Parvati, but that didn't stop her beauty from shining. And if Harry thought Ginny was pretty, he should take a look at Hermione. She (Hermione) looked just as pretty, if not prettier. The only plus side to Hermione's beauty was the look of maturity (Ginny's mature too. It's just that Hermione's older and... I don't know... smarter?). She had her hair done in fancy curls whilst Ginny's were tied in a difficult fashion. Harry guessed they took their time to do each other's hair.  
  
Fred gave them a questioning look. "Why are you going all fancy like?" He asked staring at the two girls, "We're just off to a joke shop. Nothing special."  
  
Ginny blushed. "Erm... well... I was kind of thinking of... er... meeting a friend of mine... Joshua Crane...," She said, blushing harder.  
  
Ron cocked a brow. "Friend? Friend as in BOY-friend?" He asked, as though daring her to agree. Harry was very much familiar to Ron's over protective brother attitude.  
  
Ginny gave her brother a sharp glare. "No! He is not my boy friend!" She said hotly. "Besides," She added, crossing her arms, "Even if he WAS – and I'm not saying that he IS – It'll be none of your business! ANY of you!"  
  
George shrugged. "Yeah, yeah," He said, "No need to get heated up about things... shall we go now?" Everybody nodded, Ron still eyeing Ginny suspiciously, "Alrighty then. Let's go,"  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins reached Hogsmead through floo powder. It (Hogsmead) wasn't as packed with students as it used to be due to the fact that it was still the holidays.  
  
"Come on," Fred said, leading them to the West side. "Our shop's this way. We've got the best spot in town! Right across the sweet shop (Candy shop)!"  
  
The gang rushed to the prank store, eager to see how it is (Alright! Their not THAT eager! Their more interested in eating the candy/sweets if you know what I mean!).  
  
"Wow!" Ron gasped once they reached the front of the prank store. "It's really... unique?"  
  
And right he was. Across the sign, in bright red letters were the words:  
  
WEASLEY WIZARD WHEEZES  
  
GRED AND FORGE  
THE AMAZING WEASLEY TWINS  
Pranks, Gags, and Tricks for ALL occasions!  
  
"Nice, isn't it?" Fred said, grinning. Harry nodded, thoroughly impressed.  
  
George frowned slightly, "Why's it always YOUR name first?" He complained, looking pointedly at Fred.  
  
Fred smirked smugly, "Because, oh brother of mine," He said proudly, "I'M the OLDER one!" (I really don't know who's older. So... WHAT-EVER!)  
  
George rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right... only by two minutes...," He mumbled angrily under his breath.  
  
Harry and the rest of them (I don't HAVE to type in ALL their names, do I?) entered the store. It was packed with freaky and peculiar items of all shapes and sizes. Harry recognized a few but the rest he didn't.  
  
Harry chuckled. 'Canary Cream' he read aloud, picking up a round blue bottle. "Nice...,"  
  
"This is ridiculous...," Harry heard Hermione mutter from behind him, "I should be at home... studying...,"  
  
Harry didn't argue with her. If Hermione felt she wanted to study, he won't try to change her mind (It's tough changing her mind). "Hey, what's then?" Ron asked from beside Harry. Harry turned to face his red-headed friend, smiling. "Wow," He said, "Your brother's sure are taking their work seriously! I mean, Invisibility Cream? Tough isn't it? The invisibility charm hasn't even been invented, really!"  
  
Hermione peeked up from behind Harry's shoulder. "Invisibility?" She asked, looking impressed, "Lasts for 3 ½ hours, is it? That's quite good!"  
  
"Quite?!" George spluttered, looking aghast, "That's not 'QUITE' good, Hermione! It's VERY good! Many full grown wizards can't do THAT! In fact, nobody's invented it before US!"  
  
Hermione stared at him for a moment, as though trying to read his expression. "Is it safe?" She asked after a while, with her hands on her hips. George nodded. Hermione continued to stare at him. "Fine, then. I'll take two."  
  
An hour later, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins could be seen outside Honeydukes sucking on Peppermint Sticks, Choco Balls, Sour Suckles (???) etc.  
  
"Oh!" Ginny said suddenly, looking down at her watch. "I forgot! I've got to meet Joshua in a few minutes!" Ron suddenly turned as sour as Harry's Sour Suckle (???). Ginny ignored him. "I've got to go! I'll meet you later, alright?"  
  
"Okay, bye, Ginny," Hermione said. Ron was fuming angrily.  
  
Once Ginny left, Harry and Hermione were left to put up with Ron's angry complaints. "Ron!" Harry said exasperatedly, "Give it a rest already!"  
  
Ron stayed silent for a moment, but couldn't stand but to continue again.  
  
"Ugh...," Harry said in defeat. Ron was impossible!  
  
"Having fun, children?" A voice asked from behind Harry. He spun around and came face to face with none other than the malicious, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron spat nastily.  
  
"Nothing. It's a free country isn't it, Weasley? I can do whatever I like...," Malfoy said smirking, "You're lucky they don't charge money for everything you do here in England, or you'd be broke! Well..., more broke than usual that is,"  
  
Ron growled and started to make a move on Malfoy by grabbing his wand. However, he was quickly stopped by Hermione.  
  
"Don't, Ron," She said, holding her red-headed friend back from attacking Malfoy. "He's not worth it...,"  
  
Malfoy turned to Hermione, and looked at her as though he'd never seen her before, "Er...," He said, in a loss for words, "Who are you?"  
  
"What? You don't recognize me Malfoy? You don't remember the filthy old Mudblood?" She said. Ron and Harry stared at her in surprise. They've never heard her call herself a Mudblood before.  
  
Malfoy's eyes widened. "You- you're – but... you look – different...," He stammered.  
  
Ron's face turned bright red and he glared angrily at Malfoy, who was still goggling at Hermione. "Stop staring at her, you git!" He shouted, "She can change her look if she likes! She isn't some item you see through a shop window!"  
  
Malfoy turned back to face Harry and Ron as though he had finally fallen back into reality. He snorted. "I've seen prettier anyways...," He said nastily.  
  
But as Malfoy walked away, Harry could've sworn he saw him (Malfoy) take another last glance at Hermione.  
  
EH?! Malfoy staring at Hermione?! Freaky... but I guess that's what you get when a FREAKY writer is in charge of a Harry Potter fic. There's not much of the plot unfolding in here, and by the looks of it, they'll never meet Lily and James until chapters 20 and above! I'll try to do this a little quicker. Just continue to review, alright? 


End file.
